1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved sanitary fitting in which the valving mechanism is arranged and constructed to reverse the flow of water through the valve, so that the sanitary fitting can be mounted in back-to-back relation with a conventional fitting, whereby both valving mechanisms can be attached to the common hot and cold water lines and the handle of each can be operated in the same normal manner without requiring additional plumbing.
2. Prior Art
Sanitary fitting assemblies have been used wherein standard faucet assemblies are adapted for mounting in back-to-back relation. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,737, an adaptor is mounted on the manifold on which a conventional cartridge is mounted. The adaptor is arranged and constructed to eliminate additional piping required for so-called cross-over connections. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,004, a special manifold is provided wherein standard faucet assemblies can be mounted thereon, so that they will operate in back-to-back relation. In the former, the adaptor is mounted to the manifold which extends out from the wall, thereby requiring a different wall covering. In the latter, a specially-designed manifold is required which necessitates the stocking of special manifolds which are generally cast in brass; this leads to a more expensive sanitary fitting assembly. Also use of a special manifold may cause workman error when installing the manifold in the partition wall.